Lulu Gelad
Ruru Gelad (sometimes referred to as Lulu) is an unlockable character since original Magical Battle Arena, where it requires you to beat story mode with any character to unlock her. Her steadfast skills and melee counters prove outstanding challenge against close-range combat tankers. However, because of this, she proves to be a very difficult character to use when fighting against long-range bombardiers or mid-rangers. This makes her combo set against all combos strictly situational, therefore having no universal BnB combo. Once learned how to guard or evade projectiles and beams, Lulu comes to be a really nice character for you to use. Close-Range Combat Tanker Origins Ruru Gelad is created by Fly-System as an original character of Magical Battle Arena. Storyline To be filled. Controls ArrowKeys - Move A - Hit the opponent with a drill (Escadrilg). It can chain until 7 hits. A (Hold) - hit opponent with Escadrilg, send them flying A (Hold) + Up Arrow - hit opponent with Escadrilg, send them flying above you A (Hold) + Down Arrow - hit opponent with Escadrilg, send them flying below you Z - Shoots a drill projectile that homes on the opponent. Z (Hold) - Nothing. X - Shield X + Up - Teleport in front of opponent (Must be close) X + Down - Teleport behind opponent. (Must be close) C - Dash (Use this with arrow keys to Dash) Q - Move up W - Move down D - Change target (Obviously requires multiple opponents) S - Charge Stamina Bar. S + A - Drill Storm Combination. Ruru will dash at the opponent for a brief moment and if the skill connects, Ruru will hit you three times and push the opponent back. Basic melee character's animation melee move. S + Z - Drill Missile Full Fire. Ruru will send out 10 drill missiles that explode on contact. While the speed of the missiles is fast, the missiles don't home for very long and explodes on air. If charged until full, she'll send out 20. S + X - Drillcopter. Ruru will hold in counter position for a brief second. If opponent melees in front of Ruru when she is in this position, she will pick up the opponent and spin the opponent around in her drill for 16 hits. If charged, the counter position is slightly longer, also instead of just spinning for 16 hits, she will first spin the opponent around for 15 hits, and then she'll teleport above and hit the opponent straight down. S + C - Burst mode. S + C + A - Drill Flare Bomb. She prepares 12 gigantic drill missiles around her, and shoots them in all directions and explodes on contact or after certain distance. If she gets her shield broken and gets hit, all her 12 drille missiles explode at that very place, doing massive damage to the opponent. Only on burst mode. S + C + Z - Spiral Crusher. She first shoots an initial shot to the opponent. When that hits, Ruru will "wear" a gigantic drill on her head and start drilling on the opponent with the drill on the Can only be used on last bar of HP. Only on burst mode. See also Nowel Diastasis Category:Characters Category:Magical Battle Arena